1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to posture position monitoring and wireless alarm detection system for use on the equine specimen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mesibov et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,914,660, claims an apparatus of position monitor and alarm comprising a source of infrared radiated signal directed to a radiation-sensitive patch affixed to an infantes garment The state of the infrared reflected signal is then transmitted by wireless means to alert a care-giver if said infant assumes a predetermined position. While the basic philosophy and physics of transmitting the signal of intelligence from Point B (crib-side) to Point C (care-giver) by a wireless method may be somewhat similar in scope to this invention, the utility of sensing the datum at Point A (human or equine) is not. The utilization of an infrared patch source would only be practical in a close and controlled indoor environment. Conversely, it is the intent of the present invention to be utility feasible and economical for monitoring the inverted posture of the equine specimen that might be roaming in a 20-acre paddock. The infrared patch signal source as it relates to the utility of monitoring the equine specimen in a large paddock environment would not be feasible: The line-of-sight requirement for the proper operation of the infrared apparatus might be obstructed by a fence post, forage, building, or even rain, hence, potentially assuming a state exactly opposite of the actual posture state of the equine specimen.
Nolan, U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,177, discloses a remote transmitter/receiver alarm fixture to detect a human""s upright position. His preferred embodiment implements the use of a xe2x80x9c. . . multiplicity (preferably four or more) of switch means . . . physically arranged in the fixture . . . so that they are more-or-less evenly spaced about the circumference of the body when the fixture is worn.xe2x80x9d This fixture would not be practical for utility on the equine specimen as by nature the equine has tendencies in its normal daily routine to rub against natural and boundary objects which would render some of the xe2x80x9cevenly spacedxe2x80x9d switches and/or associated wiring inoperative. Additionally, the potential is high for damaging the switches during the normal process of the equine specimen assuming the lying (resting) position. Echols"", Keep Off Your Back Alarm, U.S. Pat. No. 5,081,447, utilizes a somewhat similar sensing concept of this invention, but the invention falls short for use on the equine specimen: The signal sensing switches of his invention, FIG. 9, are merely attached to his harness apparatus with Velcro, and are located in a precarious and unprotected physical position; xe2x80x9c. . . to be attached to the body at spaced locations, with one switch means being on the right and the other on the left frontal body region.xe2x80x9d The locations of the switch means on his human chest embodiment, if they would remain in place, can be expected to cause a chaffing or galling nuisance factor when adapting to the equine specimen. Furthermore, by the mere natural and unpredictable behavior of the equine specimen, particularly in an uncontrolled pasture environment, the proximity and integrity of the unprotected switch means may readily become eschewed or disabled when adapting for installation on the equine specimen.
Another of Echol""s preferred forms xe2x80x9c. . . employs a sensor apparatus in the form of a pair of series connected gravity actuated switch means adapted to be attached in spaced relation on one""s head . . . xe2x80x9d Any apparatus attached to a horse""s head is assuredly detrimental for the operational integrity as well as the life expectancy of the apparatus. Additionally, the equine specimen readily tosses its head at whim which would detect a false indication.
Lloyd""s, U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,525, claims an apparatus that utilizes an unspecified harness. A harness fabricated of materials as it relates to a harness designed and employed specifically for utilization on the human specimen, may not be suitable or practical for extended use on the equine specimen. His sensing apparatus employs a gravitational switch that, according to FIG. 5, is actuated to the Normally Closed configuration for precisely 120 geometric degrees of rotation. That is in direct conflict to this invention which specifies +/- 90 degrees (totaling 180 geometric degrees of rotation in the Normally Closed configuration). 120 geometric degrees of difference between design of his invention and the present invention is extremely critical, as the sensing switch (120 degrees: 240 degrees/Normally Closed: Normally Open respectively) means of his apparatus of invention, adapted for use with the equine specimen, could send a false detect alarm signal when the horse was merely lying in a resting mode. If one chose to adapt Lloyd""s apparatus of invention to the equine specimen by utilizing his sensing switch in the Normally Open position for a detect alarm signal of 240 degrees of geometric rotation, (e.g. rotating the housing of the sensing switch apparatus 180 degreesxe2x80x94xe2x80x98upside downxe2x80x99) a requirement to alter the electrical circuit design would be forced to accommodate a constant power consumption mode in the non-detect configuration. Additionally, 120-degrees of geometric rotation-switch Normally Open in this conditionxe2x80x94for the detect alarm position (+/xe2x88x9260 problematic posture alarm data, as many horses roll less drastically than others while attempting to self-correct a physical, internal abnormality.
Lloyd employs a piezo-electric buzzer within the signal sensor apparatus. Such a design subjected to the object of the equine specimen would cause the average horse to become startled and perhaps behave unpredictably when said buzzer activated.
Lloyd""s signal-sensing housing apparatus contains an orifice, FIG. 3, which exposes the internal electronics to the exterior elements. The operational life of the internal electronic components would indeed be jeopardized when application is transferred to an exterior environment as is a requirement for this invention as it applies to the equine specimen in an outdoor pasture environment.
Lloyd illustrates, FIG. 4, a harness without specification. In order for lasting and substantive operation when installed on the equine specimen, the harness must be a highly integral component must be constructed of strong material for extremely high durability; be of specific width, utilizing properly sized and styled buckles for the maximum distribution of tension forcesxe2x80x94so as not to xe2x80x98cutxe2x80x99 into flesh during extended wear, and, symmetrically balanced in order for the signal sensing apparatus to physically seek the lowest gravitational point of the harness in the enabled state. Lloyd states that the harness straps utilized in his invention, xe2x80x9ccan be fastened by Velcro adhesive means.xe2x80x9d Straps attached with Velcro would not remain installed around the mid section of the equine specimen during an inversion episode.
Lloyd""s monitor apparatus, FIG. 7, does not contain the required components to alert a ranch manager at a remote location when the detect mode of the sensor is triggered.
Relating specifically to the time-lapse delay circuitry of Mr. Lloyd""s xe2x80x9cSleep Posture Monitorxe2x80x9d system, it""s noted that his invention specifies a maximum allowed duration of interruption of one second. An allowable duration of interruption of one second is not practical for the equine specimen application experiencing a violent posture inversion episode, as the equine specimen in this situation will roll on its back, or partially roll on its back in an effort to correct the abnormality for time periods generally less than one second in duration. In the equine specimen situation the ranch manager would seldom be alerted by an adaptation of the sensor apparatus of Lloyd""s invention.
Pomerantz, U.S. Pat. No. 5,774,055, claims a body position monitoring device that utilizes one of a four sensing switch means, FIGS. 9, 10, 11, 12. None of the switch means of his invention could be adapted for a precise 180-degrees (geometric rotation) of Normally Open enable mode with an accompanied 180-degrees (geometric rotation) range of Normally Closed detect mode, which is a requirement of this invention to properly and accurately sense a violent inversion episode of the equine specimen. Additionally, due to the physical nature of the spherical encasement of his mercurial gravitational switch means, which may operate grand within the scope of his invention, it is foreseeable that the equine""s violent inversion maneuvers would subject the switch to uncontrolled centrifugal and inertia properties of physics that could potentially render this type of means fallible. Further, no claim is presented by Mr. Pomerantz for the adaptation of his invention with regard to the utilization of a harness apparatus, an integral component of the present invention.
Piscopo et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,861, Fraser et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,625, and Fernandez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,423, all invented items relating to posture monitors. All, however fell short of even remotely being adaptable for use on the equine specimen as an inverted posture detection device.
Relating to equine, abnormal parturition during foaling is frequent, i.e., dystocia (fetal body parts maligned in birth canal), where fetus cannot be expelled without external assistance, or hypoxia (fetus starved of oxygen from various causes such as pinched umbilical cord; compressed arteries as the result of abnormal movements or restrictions during parturition; or, premature separation of placenta). In the frequent events of dystocia or, hypoxia, human intervention is crucial to preclude a catastrophic outcome. When an abnormal situation occurs, it is a common practice for the mare to roll and thrash as a natural method to self-correct the problem condition. Many times the mare""s efforts to correct the condition without intervention is futile, and the fetus dies. This invention, consisting of a sensing switch contained within a wireless transmitter attached to a harness apparatus, installed on a horse, through the use of a system monitor would sound an alarm to alert personnel to intervene and prevent the aforementioned adverse outcome. It is also common practice for an equine animal to invert during the onset of colic (twisted or compacted intestine, blocked bile, or stomach disorder)xe2x80x94a many times fatal event. This invention is an alarm system comprised of three major components: an inverted posture sensor with housing, a harness to carry the wireless sensor/housing, and an alarm monitor that would alert monitoring personnel, and allow intervention to provide treatment, therefore preventing a fatality. The utility of this invention is to detect the inversion of an equine mammal that is exhibiting symptoms of abnormal parturition as well as the onset of colic, and alarm personnel to intervene.